What I go to School For
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: Oh, I've had one of those" Jason said, grinning "They do them when you get bit by pink squirrels wearing top hats" At this highschool, anything can happen. Shaitlyn. Olivver x Mitchie, oc x oc. other pairing to. Like I said, anything can happen. xover.
1. Squirrels

A/N: Okay, so this is based off the class I T/A for. It's a small highschool, and it's very confusing, so just go with it.

* * *

One Class of 27 people

(Shows class picture)

What could go wrong?  
(Shows Lola smacking Jason with her pile of homeowork)

At this school- Anything could happen

(Jason: Oh, I've had one of those, They do them when you get bit by pink squirrels wearing top hats)

* * *

Science- Period 1

"Jason, will you collect the homework while I go get something?" Mrs. Laduke asked, turning her attention to the class clown.

"Sure" Jason stood up from his chair, colleciting work while unsupervized. Not the best idea ever. When he got to Caitlyn Gellar's table, he sighed "You ladies are too slow" he said, dumping the pile of work on their desk and leaving.

"Jason!" Lola shouted out, immediately picking up the stack of papers and hitting Jason on the butt with it. The class erupted in laughter.

The T/a's, Emma and Dominic walked in. "Lola, keep your homework to yourself and Timmy, don't be a dofus" Emma said, a hand on her pregnant belly.

"But I'm- okay"

Giggling, Ella Shang raised her hand "His name is Jason"

"My brother is Timmy" Jason said, putting the foot stack on Mrs. Laduke's desk.

"Sorry Jason. So is your brother still playing soccer?" Dominic asked.

"No. He, uh broke both femurs and his arm and then a player fell and broke his ribs" Jason said.

"Uh-" Emma looked concerned.

"Hahah, just kidding. Yeah, Willis went to state championships" Jason said.

"Okay, good." Emma said "I was gonna say, he'd be in a full body cast if that happened. And, Timmy, the femur is in the arm"

"I'm JASON!"

* * *

Homeroom- period two-

"I can't believe their dating" Shane Gray said, taking a bite of chocolate when Mrs. Kunkle was looking. Jason nodded in agreement, looking scandelized.

"Who's dating?" Ella asked, doodling hearts on Jason's skater notebook.

"Mitcihe and Oliver" Shane said simply around a bite of chocolate.

"EWWWWWWWWW!" Seirra Sands squeeled.

"Wait- Mitchie as in my cousin Mitchie and Oliver as in the dude who falls over stuff and clucks like a chicken?" Caitlyn asked.

Shane considered for a minute. Caitlyn watched her crush, as he tapped his chin "Yup, thats the couple"

Caitlyn gagged "I think I'm gonna puke"

"Well if you are, please don't do it on me" Dominic said, indicating his sling "It would be hard to wash off my neck brace" The T.A continued.

Caitlyn motioned for the injured mans pregnant fiancee. Emma came over "Yes?"

"Why does he wear that? He got the brace taken off a week ago"

Emma shrugged "I don't know. I only sleep with him"

Shane gagged, spraying chocolate all over Jason "HEY!" Jason shouted, jumping up angrilly.

Mrs. Kunkle sighed."Mr. Adeson, go sit in Mrs. Chrewshaw's office and tell her you're on academic probabtion for the rest of the period." she said, turning back to the board.

After Jason left, Shane began flipping Skunkle off and jumping around. Presently, he fell off the chair and landed on his ass in the middle of the floor, looking dazed. "Huh?"

* * *

Math- Period 3

"Okay, so I'm going to teach you how to do a vertical line test" Mr. Cessario said.

"Oh, I've had one of those" Jason said, grinning "They do them when you get bit by pink squirrels wearing top hats"

"I'm afraid to even ask, Jase" Mr. Cessario informed the young man, shoulders quaking with laughter.

"Good, cause I'm afraid to even tell you" Jason said, matter of fact.

Shane hit Jason on the shoulder "How do you come up with this stuff?" he asked, lookng confused.

"I'm afraid to even tell you" Jason said.

* * *

Math period 3

"Nate, could you come up and do this problem?" Mr. Cessario asked.

"Sure" Nate stood up, began walking and went down.

Shane began laughing "Over your own backpack" he said, his voice high pitched from the laughter

* * *

Authornote:

pkay, I gtg soon, so let me explain about the lack of updates.

My nephew, who is five, has been complaining of headaches all week. Yesterday, he was running around after my sister's birthday party due to the large ammount of sugar my mom gave him and he fell really funny. So we rushed him to the hospital because we were worried and they did a biopsy.

We were informed the Julian had an aggressive tumor on his brain stem and it was removed almost immeadiately- the bad news is, he slipped into a coma and there is a 75 percent chance if he wakes up, he will never speak again. So please, keep little Julian, my sister Belinda and her ex-huband in mind as they deal with this. If you are religous, please pray.

Also, with my miscarriage, my sister's wedding and then our weird computer, it was impossible to update

**Update:**

**As I take this to the site, I have just recieved word that unless a miracle happens, my nephew will never speak, walk, or be a normal child again. Please keep praying. Thank you.**


	2. Juice It Up

A/N: Okay, short little upate before my fiance comes, finds me and forces me to go to bed (which I will then revert to my cell phone)

* * *

Lunchtime- period 4

"Give me my juice it up!" Bailey Washburn said, chasing Peggy DuPree around the lunch area. Peggy sighed, and ran behind the building, screeching.

Shane walked up "What's with the screaming mimi's?" he asked, watching his friends chase each other around. "And it's cold, why does Peggy have Juice it Up?"

"We don't know" Lola said, smiling.

Sierra ran up in her big puffy jacket. Caitlyn and Harper Hoy pounced on Seirra and knocked her over. "Ow!"

Suddenly, Shane let out a screech and began running. Caitlyn, Harper, and Seirra watched as Mitchie and her friends Alex Russo and Tess Tyler ran past, holding heavy math books.

"Wonder what he did to them" Caitlyn said, watching her cousin pounce on Shane and begin clubbing him over the head with her book.

Dominic ran past them and pulled Mitchie off of Shane "Let's not, okay. Let's use our words. God, I've been spending to much time with Emma's younger siblings and her nephews again." He said, dropping Mitchie onto Shane "Carry on." He said, walking off with his eyes on Emma.

"Something gives me the feeling he's horny" Harper said, watching Dominic whisper something in Emma's ear

"No doubt" Caitlyn said, averting her eyes.

* * *

Spanish- period 5

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" JJason screamed, running into Spanish. Mrs. Torres looked up

"Jason, please sit down" she said, before continueing the lesson "Yes, Caitlyn?"

"My brother put my homework threw the paper shredder"

"Put him through it" The teacher said.

* * *

Spanish- period 5

"I poured the baby out with the bathwater" Mrs. Torres said.

"I don't think we want to know. But that does explain Mitche" Caitlyn whispered to Shane, who began laughing hyserically.

"No doubt" he said, watching his teacher do a dance around the classroom "And she's your aunt. Christmas must be a hoot"

"Wanna come to this years christmas party?"

"Sure"

* * *

Author note: gtg. see my new story for updates on my nephew. my fiance is draggggging me off the computer as we speak. gtg.


End file.
